


Icarus

by Bil



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mythology References, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: It is an old story: the prison, the wings - and the fall.
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2005.

Trapped in a prison of  
harsh words and false family,  
you existed without love;  
aching heart and tired soul,  
no hope and a quiet pain.  
You were old before your time,  
little boy with old man's eyes,  
defeated before you had words.  
Did strangers stare at you?  
(Old soul, tired soul, prisoner's soul.)  
Did they stare at you and wonder?  
Little boys should not wear old men's eyes -  
Did they wonder at your eyes?  
Old and quiet and still -  
Prisons are not always bars;  
sometimes they are cupboards too,  
and a life of being loathed.  
Old eyes and dark cupboard -  
I weep.

Someone offered you hope -  
you grasped it with both hands  
and who could blame you?  
Little boys need dreams, not prisons.  
You flew, all wings and freedom  
\- fair and bright and proud -  
and you were glorious.  
You faced down death itself,  
riding on bright hope's wings,  
strong and brave and young -  
Bright wings flashing in a clear sky.  
You were born to fly, little boy,  
you were born of the sky.  
Did strangers stare at you?  
Did they wonder at the light,  
the light that lit your skin,  
the light that blazed in your eyes?  
Did they envy you your wings?  
Wings that no prison could hold  
for no one could match you.  
You were glorious, little boy -  
I weep.

They say you grew too proud.  
They say you flew too high -  
they say you reached the sun.  
No, little boy, you were the sun.  
You were life and love and wings,  
but they couldn't understand that  
and they pulled you down.  
Small-minded and envious,  
they broke your wings and  
they tore you down from the sky;  
You gave them all that you were,  
and they took everything.  
You gave them life and light,  
love and freedom, peace and flight -  
They should have loved you.  
(I loved you, little boy,  
so strong and brave and bright.)  
You were the sun, little boy,  
and you rode the skies,  
but they tore you down,  
they broke your wings,  
they took more than you had.  
They broke your wings, little boy,  
and you fell. You fell.  
Lost in the sea, little boy,  
light gone, wings all gone -  
I weep.

\---


End file.
